My Loving Savior
by vballgirl1996
Summary: You are always warned when you are a little kid to never get into a stranger's car on the side of some road. He could be a killer or a kidnapper or some crazy person. In my case I didn't end up with any of those. I'm glad I didn't listen to that warning, for in that moment I met my savior. Edward/Bella


I am so cold. Why am I so cold? So numb? Time seems to freeze, halted. Silence fills the house, nothing but a deafening silence. No birds cheeping, water dripping, leaves whistling in the wind. My throat is raw, as dry as a desert. My hands, no my entire body, is shaking uncontrollably. My mind is a blank canvas, unable to comprehend anything. Thoughts are escaping me, eluding each try to catch them. My eyes race over the room, unable to settle on one thing to look at, avoiding what is right in front of me.  
Finally, thoughts race through my head as rage overwhelms my body. I wanted to punch something, anything. I wanted to kick and scream, curse and yell. My muscles tense as anger rips through my body, yearning to break through. How dare he? Jacob, he, he, he cheated on me with some whore!

My fists clench, finally staring at the object of my rage. Clothes are strewn on the floor. A pink, lacy bra sits on top of my dresser, and her thong is thrown on my picture frame, the only picture left I have of my parents. I seethed, my teeth clenching. That disgusting underwear is on my most important possession.

The whore finally realized what is happening and jumps out of our bed. His bed now. She stumbles around, grabbing at her clothes while I stare death at her.

"Get the hell out of here now," I spoke, my words no more than a whisper, but the threat was clear. She jumped when I spoke, and I couldn't help feeling a little satisfied at that. Jacob opened up his mouth intending to talk, but I silenced him with a glare, daring him to actually speak a word.

The girl finally got to her thong, and her fingers were reaching for the picture.

"Don't you fucking dare touch that photo! Get your shit and leave," I yelled, my voice rising in volume as he anger screams to be let out. She rushes for the rest of her things as Jacob just sits in bed. Thankfully he had the courtesy to cover himself or else he might not have his family jewels any more.

The girl is just standing in the doorway looking conflicted. What the hell does she not understand about me telling her to leave? She must have noticed my face darken for she quickly spoke up.

"I, I was never paid," she stuttered. I just stared at her. She must have no self-preservation.

"You were never… What the fuck! I don't care if you were never paid. Just freakin' leave! I'm sure Jacob, aka piece of trash over here, was incredibly glad with your services. This trash will pay you later I'm sure, so just leave. You'll get freakin' paid later and you're lucky enough you don't have my foot up your ass right now!" I screamed, furious at the audacity of this woman. I just found her fucking my boyfriend and she'll leave if she knows what is good for her.

Her mouth opened and closed, finally realizing that she was not going to get paid tonight. Of course, I would be cheated on with a stupid hooker, not even a classy one. Fully clothed, she grabs her bag and starts to run out the door. I spot something on my dresser and pick it up.

"Hey you, you forgot something bitch," I spat, throwing her bra at her face before slamming the door in her face. Taking a few breaths I turn around, ready for the fight of a lifetime.

Jacob is on the other side of the bed, putting on his pants and shirt looking like he is abou to apologize. I put my hand up to stop him before he even begins.

"What the… Why… How could you…" I could not even form full sentences absolutely furious with anything that had to do with him.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I swear it was a onetime thing…" He pleaded, taking a step toward me.

"Do not call me baby, you douche bag. You lost that privilege when you fucked some whore and cheated on me. Am I not good enough for you anymore? You had to look elsewhere, see if there were others who were a better fuck?" I screamed fully pushed past my breaking point now. He flinched back and I smirked at his show of weakness.

"You can't even get a girl on your own, you had to pay some hooker to sleep with you. Am I no better than some whore? You are such a pathetic piece of shit. All I gave you was my love and my devotion. I trusted you with my heart and you completely shattered it! Did you ever really love me? Was I just some girl to hook up with that you led along until you got sick of me?" I ranted, to angry to stop now. Jacob is now sitting on the bed, hunched over as if he is actually sorry.

"Did you really think I would never find out? Do you believe me to be that stupid and naïve? Now I realize that you didn't mean a single word that you said to me," I shouted, waving my arms around with my fists still clenched.

"Bella, I still love you and…" He begged and I saw red when he said that.

"You do not fucking love me! You don't cheat on someone you love. You don't sleep with hookers when you love someone, you don't lie to someone you love, you don't sneak around on someone you love. Don't you tell me that you love me because you don't!" I cried as I punched our bedroom wall in frustration and anger as emotions overwhelmed me. I barely felt the sting so caught up in the moment.

"I will never do it again, I swear! Please forgive me!" he whispered guiltily staring at me with sorrowful eyes.

"Forgive you? Ha!" I laughed bitterly. "And you are right, you will never do this again. Want to know why? Because I am leaving your cheating ass. You lost me the moment you chose someone else. You lost me the moment you thought I was not good enough," I whispered angrily.

I stormed over to the closet and grabbed my suitcase. Throwing that on the floor I walked over to my dresser. I opened the drawers, grabbing everything within reach and just throwing it in my suitcase. I went through drawer after drawer until they were all empty.

Tears that I had never noticed before were streaming down my cheeks. I could not even look at him. Wiping my face with the back of my arm I left my dresser and grabbed a few of miscellaneous items throughout the bedroom that were mine.

Storming into the bathroom I grabbed my toothbrush and other toiletries, putting them in my suitcase. Finally, I took the picture frame of my parents and gently placed it on top of everything. Anything else that was left in the house I don't care about. He can keep it all for all I care.

The anger was draining from my body as sadness began to take over. Sobs were racking my body as I grabbed my purse and suitcase and walked towards the front door.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob yelled but I did not even turn around. Tears soaked the front of my shirt as I opened the door and stepped out into night. Rain began drenching my whole body to the point where I couldn't tell where the rain stopped and the tears started.

I ran to my car and hopped in, my hands still shaking. Taking deep breaths I turned the key, but the car did not start. I tried again, but no luck.

"God dammit! Why is this happening to me? What have I ever done to deserve all this?" I bawled at the top of my lungs, hitting the dashboard in frustration. I banged my head against the steering wheel, completely drained. Wanting to get as far away from Asshole as possible I stepped out of my car, grabbed my suitcase, and began walking. It seemed to be raining even harder, but I kept walking.

Darkness surrounded me as I put one foot in front of the other, barely able to stay standing.

"Mommy and Daddy, I miss you so much! I really need you right now, just a warm hug to make this hurt go away. I wish you were here," I whispered, my shoulders slouched as tears ran down my cheeks. I wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the suitcase around me, pretending that there was someone there holding me, comforting me and protecting me from the world.

I just continued walking, not comprehending any of the signs I was passing. I could have been walking all the way from Washington to Florida and I wouldn't have noticed.

For the first time that night I saw a pair of headlights, shaking me out of the stupor I was in. I walked a little faster, thinking for the first time what kind of danger I have put myself in.

The car started to slow down and then came to a stop next to me. I stopped as well, a little curious who was in the car. The driver opened the door and I saw such a handsome face with hair that was just beautiful. His eyes looked worried, and then I realized he was worried for me.

He stepped out of the car, opened an umbrella, and walked over to me. He placed the umbrella over my head, stopping the rain from falling on me. He also placed a blanket over my shoulders that I never noticed him taking from his car. I didn't even notice until that moment that I was shivering.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked, his words coated in an accent and with concern written all over his face. I couldn't even think of a logical response.

"Who are you?" I asked, debating on whether I should be running from this complete stranger. He could be some serial killer, or some rapist, or a kidnapper, or who knows what. He seemed so nice and his actions were so kind, but looks can be deceiving. I know that first hand.

"I'm terribly sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen," he said.

**Hey everyone, thanks for taking some time and reading my story. Let me know what you think and please review!**

**Much Love, **

**vballgirl1996**


End file.
